Gatinha
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Mas, podes crer, eu vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim. Ah, vou. Sim, senhorita. Ou não me chamo Cormac McLaggen.


_Gatinha_

_Autora: _Humildemente Ju  
_Classificação: _G  
_Shipper: _Cormac/Hermione  
_Gênero: _romance/humor  
_Spoilers: _Enigma do Príncipe  
_Nota da autora:_ Semi-AU; Hermione POV. E pra quem não lembra, Cormac (Cormaco na tradução) é o cara que disputou a vaga de goleiro com Ron e que foi à festa de Natal com Hermione. Ele também faz parte do clube do Slug.

* * *

_Querida Hermione,_

_Sei que você já não quer meu amor.  
Sei que você já não gosta de mim.  
Sei que eu não sou o cara que você sempre sonhou.  
Mas, podes crer, eu vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim. Ah, vou. Sim, senhorita. Ou não me chamo Cormac McLaggen.  
_

_Beijos molhados._

- Essa foi boa. É a quinta ou sexta carta que ele te manda?

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Ah, qual é! Você devia dar uma chance ao rapaz!

- Ele tem problemas... Chega a me assustar. Que tipo de cara acha que uma garota o ama só por tê-lo convidado para uma festinha de Natal?

- Os românticos, ora.

- Cale a boca, Gina.

ººº

- Você quer que eu carregue pr-

- Não me toque, Cormac.

- Merlin! Calma. Eu não vou te agarrar.

- Você não quer ter uma morte dolorosa.

- Adoro o seu humor, gatinha.

ººº

- 'Dia.

- 'Dia. Hei, eu estava te procurando ontem.

- É?

- É. Hm... Você está bem?

- Estou.

- É que nós quase não nos vemos mais e você só vive andando pra cima e pra baixo com esse livro enorme...

- Provas finais. Algo de errado nisso?

- É por causa do Ron, não é? Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Eu e W_on-won_? Não. Eu só...

- Você...?

- Tenho de estudar agora, Harry. Até mais tarde.

- Até...

ººº

- Janta comigo hoje, gatinha?

- Eu janto contigo todos os dias.

- Não! Eu quero dizer, juntos. Em Hogsmeade, talvez.

- E o diretor vai ficar sabendo disso?

- Não. Mas não importa, porque eu não vou chamá-lo mesmo.

- Ah, tá.

- Isso foi uma piada.

- Okay, tchau.

ººº

- Olha, professora, eu só quero uns incensos, okay? Não é pra fazer um feit-... hm, nada de mau.

- Huh? Não, não, querida, eu só quero saber se li suas mãos na aula.

- Não leu. Mas não precisa. Obrigada, professora.

- Mas é importante! Todos os alunos aprenderam.

- Eu não faço sua aula.

- Me dá sua mão aqui pra eu ver uma coisinha.

- Estou atrasada.

- Mas, Srta. Granger! Srta...?

ººº

- Ouvi falar que você gosta do Weasley caçula.

- QUEM TE DISSE ISSO?

- Puxa, o Weasley? Qual é, ele nem sabe diferenciar a goles de um balaço. E nem é bonito.

- Eu não quero falar contigo agora.

- Previsível. Suponho que é porque eu não estou no time. Você prefere os famosos, não é, danadinha?

- Oh, Merlin.

ººº

- Quer ajuda?

- Pra que?

- Você está debruçada nesse livro velho há dias... Espera! O seboso mudou a data da prova?

- Não! Não... Estou lendo esse apenas por distração.

- Okay. E pela sua cara feliz, aposto que é engraçado também.

- Bem, de fato, é.

- Mione?

- Depois, Harry.

ººº

- Foi mal pelo outro dia.

- ...

- Não finja que não me ouviu, gatinha. E qual é a desse livro capenga, afinal? ... _Incenso_?

- Devolva minhas notas.

- Okay, okay... Então, incenso?

- É. Foi isso que eu escrevi. Você sabe ler, parabéns.

- Tem a ver com aquela música do Esquisitonas?

- ...

- Não me olhe assim. Eu gosto de música.

- ...

_- __Talvez atordoados pelo incenso, nós nos erguemos ou apenas caímos..._

- ...

- Estou pensando em montar uma banda.

- Legal.

- É. Vai ser.

ººº

- Eu preciso de alguns incensos. Você tem aí?

- Oh, não. Eu acordei com cara de Trelawney de novo? Droga, isso estraga meu charme.

- É sério. Só falta isso pra-

- Pra que?

- Esquece.

- Péra aí. Tem a ver com esse livro velho, não é?

- Ham?

- Mione! O que você está planejando?

- Nada...

- ...

- É um livro antigo de logros. Os incensos são pra um feitiço que vai fazer a cabeça do seu irmão coçar por uma semana. Eu... eu só quero dar um motivo pra ele me odiar de verdade, sabe? Um motivo _real_.

- Mione, eu... hm... Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

ººº

- Cormac, por favor. Me dê o livro.

- Não antes de nós conversarmos, gatinha. O que você quer de mim, afinal? Não sei mais o que faço pra te reconquistar. Talvez bancar o idiota tapado ajude, já que você gostou do Weas-

- Eu tenho aula daqui a pouco. Pode me devolver o livro agora?

- Você está sempre fugindo. É mais fácil, não é?

- Mas eu realmente tenho aula!

- Não disse que estava mentindo. Eu só perguntei se era mais fácil.

- Você não consegue ficar calado?

- Assim você me magoa, amor. E eu aqui pensando que você tinha gostado da minha voz, naquele dia.

- Você estava cantando.

- Ah, então quer dizer que você gostou mesmo! Agora só falo contigo cantando, então. Talvez a gente até possa f-...

- O que foi isso, Hermione?

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho aula agora e...

- O que foi _isso_, Hermione?

- O livro, por favor?

- Você não vai fugir dessa vez.

- Isso foi um beijo, okay?

- Gostei dessa frase. Soou bem. É como se fosse música pros meus ouvidos...

- Você quer calar a boca?

- Vem calar, gatinha.

FIM.


End file.
